The School
by With-the-Wolves
Summary: The sequel to The Pack. Katana and the pack have been taken to the school. Will they escape? Will Katana get her revenge? Will there be any unexpected betrayals? Read and find out! Or read The Pack if you haven't read the first story!
1. Prologue

**Here it is! The sequel! I really shouldn't be writing this because I only got two OCs. But I figured that maybeif I got out the prologue, then you people would give me characters! **_"_

_"Can __we pretend that airplanes, in the night sky, like shooting stars. I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now."_

"Bryson, will you please shut up? I'm plotting." I say to Bryson, who is singing. It wasn't helping our situation at all. Then again, my plan relied on us escaping from the school. Maybe a revenge plan was futile...

"You don't thnk that we could use a wish?" He says. "Right now? Really?"

"Singing really isn't going to help, Bryson." I say, getting back to scheming.

"And making plans will?" He retorts. I have to admit, he has a point.

The ten of us are in an airplane. In the night sky. I suppose it may have looked a little like a shooting- What the heck am I doing? You see what this air is doing to my head? Not to mention the fact that I'm freaking out because we're going back to the place of nightmares.

And who can I blame for it? Luke. The moment that he is returned to our level, I am going to murder him. I swear I will. My wolf instincts are to get rid of anyone or anything that will endanger my pack. Luke falls into that category.

But Luke isn't the only one to blame. There's also Max. I know, it wasn't entirely her fault, but I can't forgive her. I am going to get revenge. But first, there's escape.

We can't jump out of the airplane. Well, Bella could I guess, but the doors are bolted, and...yeah. We realized this as soon as we got on. So, um...an escape plan...

Everyone's asleep. Well, Bryson and I are awake, but I'm plotting and he's annoying me. Which is the only thing keeping me awake.

I want to sleep, get my mind off the school. But I need to plot. When else will I get time to?

Why in times of crisis do people always think of the randomest things? I just thought about ...nothing! Well, it was someone, but uh...Hehe...He probably isn't still there...

* * *

><p><strong>Umm...Mystery...P.S. I NEED OCS!<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1! Before that, though, I have a story. This mporning, I was sitting at a table in the cafeteria with my friend, Megan (AKA: Tuglover97). Then, my friend Kaleigh (AKA: Greenhouse2499) came up to us and said, "I'm mad at Logan."  
>I sighed and said, "Why are you mad at Logan?"<br>She responded, "He was holding two cinnamon rolls, and asked me to hand him a fork!"  
>Then I got all sarcastic, "Oh my gosh! I can't believe he did that! The nerve of some people!"<br>It was hilarious.**

* * *

><p>The next thing I knew, I was in a cage. It reminded me of two years ago. It also reminded me of the scientists that I was able to bite. Good times...<p>

Slowly, I got to my feet and looked around. It didn't take long for me to notice a guy that definitely did not belong to my pack. I couldn't make out any details, other than his gray eyes that were gleaming in the dark. "Nice to see some new faces." He said, and I could hear a hint of humor in his voice. That was surprising.

"Yeah. We just thought we'd spend a few days here, enjoy the excellent food, and take advantage of the stellar workout programs." I said with a sarcastic tone in my voice.

"I didn't think you'd be like me." He said. "What's your name?"

"Kat." I said, "You're a wolf-human hybrid?" I suppose this might have been obvious, but..

"I prefer the term, 'lupine-human', but yes." He answered. "And you're a lupine-hybrid...named Cat?"

I rolled my eyes. "Kat. With a K. It's short for Katana."

"Ah. That makes more sense. Though it would have been funny if was Cat. We don't get enough humor here. I'm Sora, by the way."

"So, uh...how did you get here?" I was dying to ask about...the guy, but...I couldn't. Better to ask about Sora.

"Oh, you know. My crazy parents decided that they wanted their children to be hybrids that were every day subjected to extremely painful tests. So, here I am."

"Do have brothers and sisters?" I asked. He HAD said children, not child. So..

"No, no. You have to tell me how you found yourself here first. So..." I could tell he was gesturing for me to get on with it.

"Betrayal. There was this guy in my pack. Luke. He decided that he prefered being 'high and mighty' but trapped here to being a beta wolf but free. So he betrayed us. When he gets back here, I'm going to kill him." I said, trying to suppress my bitterness.

"I know how that is." He said, which surprised me.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yep. That brings us to your next question. I do have a brother. Chase."

"Is he somewhere around here?" I asked, looking around, though it was too dark to make anything out.

"No, no. He isn't at the school." I could hear the anger now.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We were going to escape. We were. He promised me that he wouldn't leave without me. But him and his stupid friend escaped one day, just leaving me behind. Now, he's out there somewhere. Kat, I will find him. And once I do, I _will_ kill him."

I believed it. There would be no mercy from shared blood. Chase would be dead. "Is he lupine like you?" I asked.

"No. He's winged."

And that made me hate him. Just because of Max. But...

"You've been lupine your whole life?" I asked

"Nah. They didn't change me until after Chase left."

"Yeah, I've been lupine for a few years now. A little difficult to get used to, right?"

"It is a bit of a transition."

I looked around once more. The pack must have been asleep. "So..who else is here? Other than you, of course. And my pack, too." I asked, stumbling somewhat over the words.

He looked at a cage near him. "In there is Pearl. She can turn invisible for somewhat short periods of time." He looked at another cage, this one farther away. "That's Arya. Four percent dragon, she is."

"Dragon? Is that possible?" I asked. I didn't know they could use mythical creature DNA.

"You'll see in the morning." He said as he looked at a third cage relatively close by. "That's Raven. He's like us."

I assumed he meant a wolf hybrid. Interesting.

He looked around. "Then there's Melissa. She can turn into a Siberian tiger." He looked back at me. "There are others, of course, but the're..."

He hesitated. "I understand." I said, because I did. Everyone else was being tested.

The conversation was over then, by unspoken agreement. I closed my eyes, fighting the sleep that threatened to overtake me. Unfortuanately, it succeeded, and I was completely off-guard the following morning, when something IMPORTANT happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to pearlgirl97 for giving me Pearl, SwiftslashxLeafstorm for giving me Arya and Raven. And also Bella. Tuglover97 for giving me Melissa, and Decode9 for giving me Sora. And Chase. You guys are awesome! Except for Tuglover 98! You aren't awesome. Sorry.<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**In response to some reviews: Tuglover98, I know, but I wrote that chapter before I saw your review. I fixed it here. Don't worry. Also, you're mean!  
>SwiftheartxLeafstorm: I'm happy now! So glad that youlike my story so much!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>H<em>_e was standing in the doorway, bathed in a swathe of moonlight. I instantly recognized him, with his blue wings. It was Nick. It had to be. I was so happy then. Nick! It was really Nick! I was trapped, though, in my cage. I yelled to him "Nick! Help!" But he wasn't paying attention._

_ Then I saw something behind him. There was a huge grey wolf, and the anger in it's eyes was unmistakable. It was going to kill him. "Nick! Watch out!" I yelled, but Nick still wouldn't acknowledge me._

_ The pounced, and I squeezed my eyes shut. I was frozen with fear. I heard a loud snarl and slowly I opened my eyes..._

...And I was awake. I looked at Sora, who the snarl had come from. "What?" I asked drowsily.

He snarled again. I realized that he was glaring at something in the doorway and I though, _Great. The scientists are here._ Slowly I turned to look...

And it was Nick. It was not a look-alike, or something. It WAS Nick. I recognized him.

Maybe I should explain. Nick was here a few years ago. When the pack and I were here the first time. He was my best friend, and it was him who helped me formulate my escape plan.

He couldn't come with us, though. I won't get into why it wouldn't have worked but, we created an escape plan for him as well. Then the time came for the pack and I to escape.

And Luke betrayed us.

So we made a different plan. Nick postponed his escape for us. And then...His brother made him promise to bring him with him when he escaped.

Which sounded suspisciously like Sora's story.

I vaguely remembered Nick's brother. He didn't hate Nick. There was no animosity between them at all.

Then I escaped, and I never heard from Nick again. I thought he escaped, I really did.

But here he was, standing in the doorway, with Sora snarling at him.

"Nick!" I said happily, until I remembered that I probably shouldn't have been happy about seeing him. At the place of nightmares. "Why are you here?"

Nick looked confused. I heard Sora's voice behind me. "Who's Nick? That's Chase. He's back, apparently."

I turned to look at Sora. "No, that's Nick. How many people do you know that have blue wings?" I asked Sora.

"Chase had blue wings. I've never heard of this Nick kid, though." He said back, keeping his eyes locked on Nick/Chase.

Nick/Chase looked at me. "My name is Chase. Not Nick." He said. "I'm here to get you out."

I realize that I should have been happy. I mean, a rescuer, yay! But I was too focused on the fact that he wasn't Nick. He looked EXACTLY like Nick. I remember what Nick looked like. "Are you sure that your name isn't Nick?" I asked, because, you know, he could have been...mistaken.

He started walking toward my crate. I noticed for the first time the crowbar that he was carrying. Then he did the whole break-in thing and basically busted the door off my crate. With a crowbar.

I stepped out, then turned to 'Chase' "Get overyone else out."

He looked doubtfully at Sora's cage. "I'm not opening Sora's cage." He said.

I pursed my lips. We did have a dilemna here. Two brothers, one intent on killing the other one. "Are you sure you can't open it?" I asked, though I already knew the answer.

"He'll kill me if I do." He said, already opening Epi's cage. He moved on to everyone else's cages, except for Sora's. Then we all walked out of the door. We might have looked kind of strange. Eleven wolves, a Siberian tiger, a winged kid, and a dragon-girl. She had black dragon wings. Just so you know.

No one stopped us, though. We just...ran down the hallway. Quickly.

"Raven?" I heard Bella's voice in the crowd as we were running down the hall. I didn't hear the rest of the conversation, though. I was listening to another voice, right beside me. "I can't come." Came a female voice in my ear.

I turned to look at her. It was the tiger girl, Melissa. "Yes, you can. We're welcome to all." I said, trying to sound reassuring.

"No. My friend, Calliope. She's still in there. I have to try to save her." She said.

I sighed. Why are things never easy for me? "I'll come with you." I said. No one left behind.

I heard Chase beside me. "You're going back?" He asked.

I turned to him. Somehow, we had all come to a stop. "Rescue mission. There are others in there."

"Well, I'm coming too." He said.

Then Arya stepped up. "I'll come too. Dragon skills, you know?"

Then came Bella, who was flanked by the Raven boy. "We're coming too."

"You'll need me, too." Epi said.

Then Bryson said, "And my sister isn't going back without me."

Other people may have volunteered as well, but I stopped it when I said, "That's enough. Everyone else, get outside, and get to safety. We'll catch up." I didn't add 'maybe'. I knew we were all thinking it.

The eight of us proceeded back down the hallway, treading as quiely as we could. Chase was in the lead. Then he turned a corner, and I heard him draw in a breath. "What is it?" I hissed, but he didn't answer.

He started in the opposite direction. "I don't think we should go this way." I didn't ask why.

Ten minutes of looking later, I heard sounds of pursuit. "You hear that, Chase?" I asked and he nodded grimly. "Well, speed up, then." I said, as I started running.

And then I felt the sting. You don't forget the feeling, so I instantly recognized it. Poison darts. Well, possibly just knockout darts. I felt myself sink to my knees. I tried to summon the strength to call a warning to my allies, but I was too weak. I felt myself falling. Then, right as it was about to overtake me, I heard the laughing.

Luke's laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>It seems like Luke always messes up first rescue plans. Also, there's a good chance that he'll be dead by the end of the story.<strong>

**Katana: Of course he'll be dead. I'm not going to pass up any chance that I get of killing him.  
>Me: Whether you kill him or not kind of depends on whether I want you to.<br>Katana: If you wanted to keep this story believable, then you would have me murder him.  
>Me: You know, I could have made him all faithful and backstabber-ish in the least...<br>Katana: Then why didn't you? That would have made my life so much easier!  
>Me: Because that would've made, like, your whole life story boring.<br>Katana: I feel so loved.  
>Me: I can hear your sarcasm.<br>Katana: Wasn't exactly trying to hide it.  
>Me: You'reworse than Megan.<br>Katana: What do you expect? It was YOU who made my life horrible!  
>Me: *Mumbles*<br>Katana: Didn't catch that.  
>Me: I'm done with this conversation.<br>Katana: *Loses ability to speak, and is therefore unable to ANNOY her creator*  
>Me: You don't mess with writers: Katana. MWAHAHAHAH!<br>Katana: *Changes to wolf form*  
>ME: What are you doing?<br>Katana *Ponces on Sutton, and won't let her up until Sutton gives her back the ability of speech*  
>Me: FINE! You can have back your stupid speech!<br>Katana: And that's why you don't mess with wolf-hybrids!  
>Me: Grrr...<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**What up people? It is currently around 7:20, I'm listening to a song about the dog days being over. It's called, The Dog Days are Over. By Florence+The Machine. Not a bad song. Anyways...I don't know.**

* * *

><p>"I'm going to kill Chase." Sora said, staring at Chase hungrily.<p>

"I'm going to stay away from Sora." Chase said, edging as far away from Sora as his crate would allow. Which wasn't very far, considering that they were right next to each other, and the cages aren't very wide.

"I'm going to kill Chase." Sora repeated, still staring at Chase hungrily.

"I'm going to avoid Sora." Chase said, pressing himself against the cage wall.

"I'm going to kill Chase." Sora said again, edging closer and closer to to the cage wall.

"I'm going to kill you, Sora if you don't stop saying that!" I yelled. Seriously, it was getting annoying.

There was a silence, then Sora said, "I'm going to murder Chase."

"If we get out of here, I'm going to get as far away from Sora as possible." Chase said.

"I'm going to murder Chase."

"SORA! Stop threatening Chase! We understand that you're going to kill him!" I yelled.

Another silence. Then, "Chase."

"Sora..."

"Chase."

"Sora..."

"Cha-"

"CAN YOU TWO JUST NOT TALK TO EACH OTHER?" I asked loudly. "Some people are contemplating their life!"

We were outside on a cart-like thingy. Awaiting death, I suppose. No doubt they'd have us fight some hybrid that was strong and good at fighting. Chase and Sora might survive. But then Sora would kill Chase. And then we'd both be dead. Yay...

After I had passed out, my allies had put up a good fight, but...they had inevitably lost. By the way, I found out that Arya is almost immune to pain, poison, and...things that taste, smell, or look really gross. She was lucky in that sense. How they had gotten her back in a cage, I have no idea. I only know that she was in one. My other allies were not as lucky. Chase had a large tear in his wing, as well as other injuries. And that was just Chase.

I admit, I still wasn't convinced that Chase wasn't Nick. You don't meet many guys with black ha-never mind, because, you actually do. But you don't meet guys who look EXACTLY like that. And I remember Nick's parents now. I remember those horrible people. They sound exactly like how Sora described his parents! They're dead now, though, so..I have no proof that they are the same people.

So, Sora was threatening Chase, Chase was trying to stay away from Sora, and I was being annoyed by pretty much my whole life.

I really hoped that they would give me Luke. I wanted to murder him so badly. Seriously, the thought of raking my claws through his skin sounded so appealing to me...but Luke was somewhere else. Possibly gloating to my allies. Epi, Bryson, Bella, Raven, Melissa, and Arya were in another location. a location that was probably impossibly far away.

But, cheerful thoughts. The rest of my pack was safe. Maybe. Hopefully. WHich, knowing my luck, meant that htey were in a location far worse than our own. Cheerful thoughts.

Can you really blame me, though? Another plan thwarted by...Luke. I'm going to murder that kid. Painfully. But, first there's escape. And to escape, we need to all team up. Unfortuanately, they seperated us. Which is why I was banging my head against the crate wall because Chase and Sora wouldn't stop threatening each other.

Then, the scientist showed up. Followed by Luke. I sat up straight. "Please tell me that I get to fight him." I said to the scientist.

The scientist gave me an odd look. Like she was surprised that I was talking. Classic reaction. "No, you won't be fighting 203."

"Luke. My name is Luke. Not 203." Luke said. "Get it in your head."

"Who will I be fighting, then?" I asked. I could pretend that they were Luke. Good practice.

The scientist checked her notepad.

"You have good memory, don't you?" I asked sarcasticly.

"Yes, actually I won honorable mention at a best memory contest in college."

I don't want to know what college she went to. "So...who am I..fighting?" I asked again.

"Oh, you'll be fighting 509." She said, smiling. I knew this was bad news. She was SMILING. If someone in a white lan coat smiles at you, watch out. There's probably something VERY dangerous behind you. Or you're doomed. Either is applicable.

I returned the smile. "And where is this 509?" I asked. Then I noticed that Chase and Sora had gone silent. Chase was staring at me. And so was Sora. But Chase was staring, like, 'good luck, you'll need it'. And Sora was staring like, 'I'm going to eat you.' And I used to wonder where people got the story of Little Red Riding Hood from.

"Sora...Are you 509?" I asked. He shook his head, still looking at me like that. Huh.

"509 is right there." She said, pointing at a small stone. At this point, I was pretty certain that the world had gone crazy. Apparently, I would be fighting a pebble! Yay!

And then, the pebble moved. And then, the pebble looked at me with a pair of neon green eyes. And then, the pebble transformed into a giant rock dragon. And it breathed fire right at me. Pure luck caused it to miss.

Then the scientist lady let me out of my cage. The dragon looked down at me and I could see myself in his eyes. I smiled at him. I was going to die. Yay...

* * *

><p><strong>Katana: So now you're gonna kill me?<br>Me: Well, you ARE really annoying.  
>Katana: Did you learn nothing from yesterday?<br>Me: Did you learn not to question me?  
>Katana: Why would you make Chase and Sora so annoying?<br>Chase: Hey! We aren't annoying!  
>Sora: *Gasp* I'm not in a cage! I'm going to kill you Chase!<br>Me: Sora! Stop trying to murder Chase! You'll get your chance!  
>Sora: How do I know that you're not lying?<br>Katana: This is why I say that you two are annoying, Chase.  
>Pearl: You know why you're annoying, Chase? Because you don't let me out of cages when you let everyone else out.<br>Me: Oh Crap. I forgot about Pearl.  
>Pearl: Sutton, I think you're the most annoying person of all.<br>Me: Well, I can do cool stuff, too. *Summons demon* Hey Bartimaeus!  
>Bartimaeus: What the heck just happened?<br>Me: I summonded you!  
>Bartimaeus: *Sighs* Fine. What can I do for you?<br>Me: Tell these people that I'm not annoying! *Gestures to people*  
>Bartimaeus: Um...Okaaay. *Turns to people* She isn't...annoying...<br>Katana: You know, this probably won't make sense to people because they haven't read The Bartimaeus Trilogy.  
>Me: I DON"T CARE! *Ends conversation*<br>ME: Hey! I love this song!  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**Me: Fin****ally! Chapter four! I'm sorry that it took so long, but Katana took FOREVER in telling me what happened next.  
>Katana: Sure, blame the narratormain character who without the story would be terrible!  
>Me: That sentence was kind of hard to understand.<br>Katana: I don't care! Besides, it's not my fault that you're going crazy.  
>Me: Hey! Don't tell people that!<br>Katana: Hey, the chapter you wrote after you became crazy is much better than the chapter you wrote before you went crazy...  
>Me: True...<strong>

* * *

><p>As soon as I got out of my cage, I turned into my wolf form. I'm faster as a wolf, plus I'd seriously prefer to die as a wolf than as a human.<p>

The dragon looked down at me hungrily with those green eyes, and I thought, _How the hell did they even _get _dragon DNA?_ Which was pointless to be thinking, I know, but...I can't help being curious.

Then it breathed a huge fireball at me. I jumped to one side, but I fell over my own feet and landed face-first in the grass. But my clumsiness actually saved me! The fireball brushed right over my head, singing only my top-most fur.

I leaped to my feet then, and gradually became aware of Luke laughing at me. It took all of my self-control not to lunge at him and (hopefully) rip his throat out of his neck. I knew that the scientist would have some form of taser-like thingy, so I had to try to control my anger.

It wasn't easy, though. Luke's laughter kept echoing in my mind, and I was trembling from rage.

I heard Chase's voice behind me, "Calm down, Katana! You can defeat it!"

Chase thought I was trembling from fear. Typical. He was only trying to help, but his lying to me only made me more angry. We both knew that I couldn't defeat 509.

I couldn't focus on the fight. At all. My anger was way too much. I heard a low growling sound and I realized that it was coming from me.

The dragon shot breathed fire at me, only this time it was a long flame, instead of just a fireball.

Barely thinking about it, I jumped over the flame, which, for whatever reason, reminded me of those Mario video games.

I heard Luke laughing again, and I became angrier than I ever thought possible. I felt heat in my chest, rising in my throat. Before I realized what was happening, I was breathing fire back at the dragon.

You realize how bizarre that is, right? That's why I stood in that spot, stunned for a few seconds longer than I should have. That is also why, when the dragon swung it's tail at me, I didn't jump out of the way in time. It hit me full-force, and I was thrown about twenty feet through the air. Then I hit the ground.

Slowly, I got to my feet and turned back to the dragon. Using some unknown instinct, I gathered the heat in my chest, and breathed fire at the thing, hitting it in the chest.

It didn't look terribly stunned. _Great_, I thought, _It's immune to fire_.

It took a step toward me, and I prepared myself to be squashed or something.

But it stopped. It looked down at me, and I saw the confusion in it's gaze. I understood. It was used to winning. Then it let out a huge roar, and crumple to the ground in a pile of stones, topped by two large gemstones. Of what kind, I have no idea. They were _not_ emeralds, but they were green. They were more of an electric green, with two small dark circles in the middle.

Without thinking, I grabbed one. I think I deserved it.

* * *

><p><strong>Katana: I did deserve it.<br>Me: In what world did you deserve it?  
>Katana: In the world where scientist can get ahold of dragon DNA. Seriously, that doesn't even make any sense. At all.<br>Me: As you mentioned in the story. Gosh, Katana, don't be so redundant.  
>Katana: Gosh, Sutton, don't use such big words that no one understands.<br>Luke: I understand it.  
>Katana: Sutton, please write that I murder him.<br>Me: I don't know if I should...Though I want to.  
>Luke: Why do you want to? Katana only tells the um..twisted version.<br>Katana: Luke, you're a loser.  
>Luke: At least I have real feelings!<br>Katana: Yeah, _you're _the one with feelings.  
>Me: I agree..<br>Luke: You don't know me, though.  
>Me: Yes, I kind of do.<br>Luke: Not really. We should know each other better.  
>Me: This is geting really creepy...<br>Katana: Luke, stop bothering the writer.  
>Luke: I don't have to do what you tell me to.<br>Katana: Which one of us can breathe fire, Luke?  
>Luke: Which one of us is in love?<br>Me: This way too creepy. I'm just gonna...*sprints away*  
>Luke: WAIT! *runs after Sutton*<br>Katana: Alone...Hmmm...**


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm updating finally! I have to make this AN quick, though. First, you guys should look at Decode9's story, Chasing Time. The prologue is chapter three, only from Chase's POV. P.S. Decode9, You need to UPDATE!**

* * *

><p>After I defeated the dragon, the scientist lady tried to get me back into the cage. I playfully resisted, jumping away whenever she got close. I had, um, swallowed the stone. I can...regurgitate things. So...<p>

After the scientist had been chasing me for about five minutes, she motioned something to Luke. Then he shot me with his...water gun. He looked down at it in disgust. "What is this?" He asked the scientist lady. "I asked for an acid gun."

Leave it to Luke to request the impossible. Then again, I had just won a fight against a stone dragon by breathing fire.

"We don't trust you with an acid gun. That one is perfectly fine."

I thought scientists were supposed to be smart. I was wrong. I would have made some kind of remark along the lines of, 'Water isn't gonna make me melt, you know.' But I didn't. Instead, I crept over to Chase and Sora's cages and let them out.

But then Sora yelped in pain. I guess he twisted his ankle or something. I have no idea. It caused the scientist lady to notice us. "Shoot them, 209!" She yelled. What difference water was going to make, I had no idea.

He looked at her. "My name isn't 209." He said. And then he squirted her in the face. And then she started screaming. And then the erasers showed up. And then we were put back in cages. Only this time, Luke was with us.

When we got back to our room, we were greeted by the sight of a bedraggled-looking Epi, a tired-looking Bryson, a beat-up-looking Arya, and a Pearl who actually looked pretty good when she turned un-invisible.

Epi glanced over at us, looking tired. She started bristling when she saw Luke. She growled when his cage was placed next to hers. "What's _he_ doing here?" She asked me. I was on the other side of Luke.

"209 here switched sides again." I said with a slight growl in my voice.

"I know how to escape, guys." He said.

"Why would we trust you, Luke?" Epi asked. We have absolutely no reason to believe you."

"But-" Luke began.

"Luke, you may think that you squirting that lady in the face proves your loyalty to us. It doesn't. In fact, it was the stupidest thing you've ever done." I said coldly.

"That's one less scientist for us to deal with." He said.

I snorted. "That doesn't make up for anything. None of us would be here if you hadn't betrayed us. The first time we accepted as a mistake. The second was so much worse, Luke. We were free! You gave us away. Then, you had a chance to prove that you felt bad. But you didn't let us escape. Luke, you can't _ever _make up for what you've done."

"If I hadn't shot you, then they would've killed me."

"You could've missed, Luke. It isn't hard. You should know that." I said.

He looked out me, his eyes pleading. "I've changed, though. I've seen things here that-"

I met his eyes with ice in my gaze. "You didn't see things here the first time? You didn't see enough the second time? It took three betrayals for you to really understand this place?"

"No! It's just that-"

"You're a back-stabbing betrayer who will try to switch sides again the first chance you get. If you aren't already still on their side." I finished for him. "Glad we cleared that up."

"I'm not still with them!" He said.

I looked at him. He looked pathetic. He didn't look like the proud guy who I was used to. In a way, though, that made everything worse. "Even if you have changed, we can't be constantly dragging things like you around."

I turned away from him then, laying down in my cage. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, but I ignored them. At that moment, I just wanted sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Therapy!<strong>

**Me: Luke, do you feel that Katana should let you back into the pack?  
>Luke: Of course! I sprayed that lady in the face!<br>Katana: Yep, that makes up for the betrayal.  
>Me: You two need an actual good phsychologist because I don't know how to help you two.<strong>


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter...6 I think. Maybe. Probably...**

* * *

><p>My sleep was disturbed by countless dreams about our first time at the school. Memories...You have to despise them. I'm not going to go into any details here. I don't need to drag into...irrelevant things. I had never been happier to wake up, thoughRaven<p>

I sat up, looked around, and then my happiness vanished. I saw Bella and Raven, who were just limp rags in their cages. They were obviously unconsious. They were in their wolf forms and their pelts were covered in scratches. I saw Arya sitting up, also looking at them. It seemed that we were the only ones who were awake.

"What happened to them?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "I'm not sure I'd want to know."

"You weren't with them yesterday?" I asked. I had assumed that they were together.

She shook her head. "The scientists like giving me resistance 'training'"

"Can you breathe fire?" I asked her suddenly. Inwardly, I was smacking myself. I had zero tact.

She shook her head again. "I can shoot fireballs from my hands, though." She said.

"I can breathe fire." I said. I didn't say it as if I thought I was better than her. I was just stating a fact.

She looked at me. "You can?"

I nodded.

"I wonder where that came from. You don't have any DNA other than wolf."

"And you know that how?" I asked.

She smiled deviously. "There are things that you can find out when you're smarter than the people guarding you."

"You mean, you got away once and, instead of escaping, you looked at documents?" I asked.

"I've gotten away more than once. I used to a lot when I was younger. I don't do it so much anymore."

"How long have you been here?" I asked.

"My whole life. I was born here, raised here, and I'll probably die here, too." She said.

"Why don't you just escape?" I asked.

"You don't escape, Katana. You can get out of this building, but they'll just catch you again. They're everywhere!"

"Well, you could at least try."

"I'd rather die here than be on the run my whole life." She sighed. "There isn't an in-between for us, Katana. We're either on the run or we're here. We can't just live somewhere, relaxing for our whole lives. Even if we did somehow find somewhere like that, it would only be temporary."

So Arya had no hope whatsoever. Well, everyone has their issues. "If we escaped, they'd never find us." I said.

She looked at me, shaking her head. "You can't know that. It's nearly impossible to stay away from here for more than three years, yet alone a lifetime."

I looked at her. "Do you remember a boy named Nick?" I asked. I had decided that Nick and Chase were not the same person. There didn't look as alike as i had once thought.

Arya nodded silently.

"What about him? He's still gone."

Arya looked at me. "Do you really think that?" She said. "You left before it happened, I guess. NIck is still here. He never left."

"What?" I asked. Nick had to have escaped. Our plan was foolproof.

She smiled at me. "I can't tell you what happened. Not with-"She broke off as she heard the footsteps in the hallway. I guess her hearing wasn't as good as mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Duhn Duhn Duuuhn<br>Katana: Stop trying to make this more dramatic than it is.  
>Me: Stop telling me what to do!<br>Katana: Stop telling _me_ what to do and maybe I'll stop telling you what to do!  
>Me: That sentence was completely lost on me. So, um...yeah.<br>**


	8. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a month! I have an excuse, though! On the last night of sping break, I was sitting in my bedroom with my mother's netbook, planning to stay up late on the internet. This I did. Eventually, though, my mom's computer froze, and I decided thatbI had been on long enough. So, I shut it down and put it on the ground. The next morning, the screen was broken! My family figured that a glass cup had fallen off of my desk onto it, breaking the screen. I guess that makes sense. It has taken us a month to get a new computer. We just got this one yesterday.**

* * *

><p>I don't even know how I survived that day. I was 100% distracted, and I am <em>very<em> surprised that I'm still alive to tell this story.

After Arya told me that Nick was still here, a scientist guy came and took Luke and me out of the room.

Luke looked at me and smiled apolegetically. I glared at him, my mind still full of thoughts of Nick.

Then, we were in a small white room surrounded by erasers.

The man opened our cages and walked slowly to a corner of the room.

Then the erasers attacked.

As I stated before, I have no idea how I survived. I breathed fire at most of the erasers. Maybe that's what made the difference.

Eventually, we ended up back in the room, with me wondering how the hell I had survived the day.

Arya wasn't in the room when we got back. Bella and Raven were still laying motionless in their cages, wich was slightly worrying.

"Katana..." Luke started.

I ignored him.

"Katana , listen to me!"

I glared at him. "Why should I?"

He hesitated for a moment. "Because...I hate what I did."

"Yeah. I'm sure you do. That doesn't fix it, though."

"I didn't mean for it to happen!"

"Luke, I'm pretty sure you did mean to give away our location."

Luke looked confused, then hurt. "You don't have to pretend that you don't know what happened. I know Arya told you."

Now I was confused. "What do you mean?"

Luke looked panicked. "She didn't tell you?"

"She didn't tell me what, Luke?"

"Never mind! Nothing!"

I stared at Luke. "What is it?"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Probably not the best chapter, but...<br>Katana: Stop whining about having zero talent and tell them the news.  
>Me: Why on Earth would I do what <em>you<em> want me to?  
>Katana: Because I can make life very difficult for you if you don't. Besides, <em>you<em> want to tell them the news, too.  
>Me: Fine, fine. I recently started a new project. It's a non-fanfiction version of The Pack. I put on . Same username...<strong>


	9. Chapter 8

**Katana: Finally! It's been like a year since we've gotten anywhere!  
>Me: Stop trying to make me feel guilty!<br>Katana: You deserve to feel guilty, it's been like a year! I'vealmost forgotten why I was mad at Luke!  
>Luke: Does that mean that you'll let me back in?<br>Katana: Of course not, you're a back-stabbing loser AND you-  
>Me: Katana, you can't give away what else he did yet! The readers haven't found out yet!<br>Luke: Yeah, Katana! Gosh! She's so annoying, right?  
>Me: Luke, stop trying to talk to me!<strong>

* * *

><p>Luke stared at me through the bars of his cage, his eyes wide in fear. "I-I didn't mean to do it…"<p>

I closed my eyes, trying to contain my anger. _"What did you do?"_

Luke looked at his paws, his ears flattened against his head, and took a deep breath. "Imayhaveaccidentallymaybepos siblygottennickkilledbutitwa sn'tmyfaultiswearandpleasedontb emadatme." He shut his eyes tightly, like he expected me to hit him.

I stared at Luke, trying to decode what he had said.

Luke opened one of his eyes. "You…Aren't mad?"

"What the hell did you just say?"

Luke sighed. "I told you once, I'm not going to do it again."

I smiled. "Luke, you didn't tell me anything. You babbled some nonsense at no one just to avoid whatever it is that you did."

Luke stared at me. "I…I might have maybe gotten Nick killed, but it really wasn't my fault. Really!"

I closed my eyes, hoping that maybe Luke would be dead when I opened them, but he wasn't.

"Katana?"

"Don't talk to me. Just…"

And then a scientist appeared with Arya in a cage.

When he left, I started on her. "How could you not tell me that Nick is dead? I thought…How could you..?"

"I was getting to it, but then the scientists came and I didn't get the chance."

"You could have started by saying something like, 'Nick died years ago.' You didn't have to be all, 'He's still here, he never left.'" I was being mean, and I was aware of it, but I was too angry at everything to stop.

"Well, I just…He really didn't ever…leave." Arya said.

I shook my head, then curled up into a ball, not really expecting to get any sleep.

But sleep took me anyway, within just a few minutes.

My dreams were haunted by death.

* * *

><p><strong>Katana: AND you killed my best friend AND you caused my dreams to be haunted by death!<br>Luke: Hey, I didn't kill him, I just-  
>Me: Shut up! We haven't gotten that far yet!<br>Katana: Yeah, Luke! Stop trying to defend yourself with stuff that we haven't found out about yet!  
>Luke: Katana, yelling at me isn't very becoming to you.<br>Katana: You are without a doubt the most annying person on the face of the Earth.  
>Me: Well, um, actually, he isn't really on the face of the Earth, and, even if he was, there are plenty of people more annoying than-<br>Katana: *Glares at Writer*  
>Luke: Thank you, Writer. I appreciate you defending me. *Puts arm around Writer*<br>Me: What the heck is your problem?**


	10. Luke's Story Part I

**Katana: I hate this chapter.  
>Luke: You would.<br>Me: You two really shoudn't fight so much.  
><strong>**Katana: If you put these chapters in here, the readers aren't going to hate Luke as much.  
>Luke: Okay, offended.<br>Me: Will you two please stop fighting?  
>Katana: I'm sorry that Luke makes it impossible for you to have any peace and quite in your head.<br>Luke: And I'm sorry that Katana always has to act like such a child all the time.  
>Me: *shakes head* I'm just going to continue with the chapter.<br>Luke: Finally! I worked hard on this chapter, you know.  
>Katana: Yes, we all know. You announced it over the loudspeaker like an hour ago.<br>Luke: Well, some of us actually take pride in writing things and take the time to write them _well_.  
>Katana: Hey, just because sometimes the things I write are a little less perfect than you'd like them to be, doesn;t mean that they're bad!<br>Luke: The first story, that was entirely your writing, has some details that are completely ignored, some characters who mysteriously disappear by the end of the story, some-  
>Me: <em>Okay!<em> We are getting on with the rest of this chapter before people realize just how bad the first story was!**

* * *

><p>Okay, I know you all like, hate me completely, but you have to understand the way that Katana tells stories…Even when she's saying them out loud she's so <em>loud<em>. She could be telling you some story when you're sitting right next to her and she'll be _yelling_.

And when she gets to parts that make her angry or when she's telling you about how stupid people are, she takes on this _scornful_ tone!

And when she's writing out stories she exaggerates almost everything. In some parts she even lies. Seriously, do you really think that when she gets shot I'd _laugh_? What kind of person do you think I am?

So even if at this point you think I'm the most awful person in the world, please listen to my side of the story. I'd kind of appreciate it.

* * *

><p>"We weren't eavesdropping, that's for sure." I told Katana. The look that she gave me made me certain that she knew that that was exactly what we were doing. Not that we couldn't have heard them from anywhere else in the cave. They were <em>shouting,<em> for the love of God!

Then we all heard a loud _thump _on the roof.

Max and Katana rushed to the nearest windows. They both gasped.

_Oh god, what now?_ I thought, watching their bodies tense up.

Then Max jumped out the window and I knew that something was really wrong.

Epi and Katana talked for a second, seemed to reach a decision. "Okay, we're going to try to fight. If you feel for any reason that you might die, get away as fast as you can." Katana said.

And then we rushed into the fray.

I pounced at the first eraser I saw, knocking him over. I was a little surprised at that, till I saw him laughing. _Am I really that ridiculous? _And then I saw the resemblances and realized that he wasn't really an eraser, just a large wolf.

"Sora?"

The wolf laughed again. "Good work, Luke. You brought us right to them all!" And he bounded back into the battle.

"What do you mean?" I said, partially to myself. _I didn't bring them here, I couldn't have brought them here. I'm not a traitor, I refuse to be. I didn't bring them he—Oh god, the tracker._

They had implanted it in me after I had betrayed everyone the first time.

_I broke it though, after we escaped, I…I remember, I know I did, I'm sure I did. _But I _wasn't_ sure. How else could I have brought them here if not by the tracker?

"Luke, help!" Katana's voice, but I barely register it. I looked up, saw an eraser getting the best of her, and as our gazes met, I saw her register the guilt in mine. She shook her head and looked around. "Max!" But Max didn't come to help her either.

She started screaming then, words that a person could barely make out. She screamed at me, at Max, at the erasers.

They got put in cages, all of them. Except me. I was left alone.

When everyone else was put in the cargo space of the helicopter, I got an actual seat.

The joys of being no better than a traitor.

* * *

><p><strong>Katana: Luke, why are you such a jerk?<br>Luke: Oh, come on! This whole chapter explains that I didn't _mean _to bring them to us!  
>Katana: In earlier chapters, it seems like you actually kind of did mean to bring them to us...<br>Me: Between the two of you, I will never feel lonely. I'll always feel like one of those people who has two friends who are _always _fighting.  
>Luke: You mean you consider me one of your friends?<br>Katana: *laughs* She wasn't being serious, Luke. Authors don't make friends with their characters, it makes it worse when they have to kill them off...Speaking of which-  
>Me: Oh no, now is not the time to say when, exactly, you are going to die.<br>Katana: But-  
>Me: No!<strong>


End file.
